


Devoutly Thankful

by Belladonna803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna803/pseuds/Belladonna803
Summary: Harry [was] still trying not to think about Ginny any more than he could help, despite the fact that she kept cropping up in his dreams in ways that made him devoutly thankful that Ron could not perform Legilimency. HBP, pg. 306, US ed.HBP missing moment :)





	Devoutly Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This story has been beta'd and approved by The Giant Squid. :)

This story takes place during Chapter 21 of HBP (after Ron’s poisoning and before Ginny and Dean’s breakup). I’d like to thank my betas: **Mizaya** , for her helpful words of wisdom, especially on my tricky ending and **The Giant Squid** , for her spot-on suggestions. :^) For Snoshy, just because. _(Originally posted at Checkmated under my pseudonym, Belladonna803)._

* * *

 

__

Harry [was] still trying not to think about Ginny any more than he could help, despite the fact that she kept cropping up in his dreams in ways that made him devoutly thankful that Ron could not perform Legilimency. HBP, pg. 306, US ed.

__. HBP, pg. 306, US ed.

 

 

Harry awoke with a start, his breaths coming in large, uneven gulps. The dorm was quiet except for the muffled sounds of the snores emanating from its other inhabitants. He cautiously peeked out of his bed hangings, but thankfully nothing seemed amiss. Relieved that he hadn’t woken anyone, he fell back against his pillows, contemplating the dream he’d just had. 

It had been Ginny again, and he silently cursed himself for it, though he knew he had no control over where his mind went while he slept. She’d shown up in his dreams nearly every night since he’d realized his attraction for her, and the dreams themselves, well, they just kept getting more… _intense_. Harry grimaced and stared down at the product of tonight’s dream, the painful erection straining against his pyjama bottoms, mocking his attempt at remorse. He should feel awful for dreaming things such as that about Ginny, but in truth they made him feel more alive than he had in ages. His real regret was that there seemed to be no hope of anything _ever_ happening between himself and Ginny in the waking world. 

In light of the ‘development’ in his trousers, Harry gave up sleep as a bad job and slipped out of his bed hangings. Grabbing his dressing gown, he padded silently across the cold stone floor to the bathroom, careful to shut the door quickly enough so that it wouldn’t creak.

 

He turned on the water in the shower stall, adjusting the flow to a comfortable temperature before shedding his clothes and stepping under the spray. The droplets of water that hit his straining cock did nothing to dissipate his need, and he reached for the bar of soap, rolling it between his hands to create the slick lather that he liked. He had just wrapped his fingers around his shaft when a sultry voice startled him.

"Need some help with that?" 

He spun around to see Ginny standing in the stall with him. She was still wearing her school uniform, though the collar of her shirt was unbuttoned and her tie hung loosely around her neck. She stood with her hands behind her back, doing her best to look innocent while seemingly waiting for his reply.

It occurred to him that he was standing naked in front of her, but there didn’t seem to be any towels for him to cover himself up with. Where were all the damn towels? Embarrassed beyond all belief, he settled for shielding himself from view with his hands, which, under the circumstances, was more difficult than it normally would have been. 

"Ginny," he said, though it came out more whimper than reprimand, "what are you doing in here?" 

Her eyes darted down to his badly concealed arousal, and he watched in fascination as her wet, pink tongue appeared between her lips. He felt the remaining blood in his body rush to his groin and bit back a moan. 

Ginny’s eyes stared back into his as she answered. "I’ve been thinking about you, Harry. I’ve been wondering if you’ve been thinking about me." Her right hand stole to her thigh, and she slid her hand upward, exposing a tantalizing glimpse of her creamy skin. "Do you ever think about me, Harry?" 

He shuddered, unable to look away from her bright brown eyes. "Yes," he said simply. She stepped closer to him, and he instinctively backed away until his backside met the wall behind him. The stone was ice cold on his skin but he was unable to move, transfixed by Ginny and the way she kept stealing glances at his erection. 

Harry could see the mist from the shower sparkling like stars in her hair as she stepped even closer. The spray was cascading down her front, but she seemed unaware of it. She reached out her hand and touched his chest, her slender fingers caressing his wet skin as she moved steadily lower, until they came to rest at his navel. 

"You’ve been on my mind for days, Harry. I couldn’t sleep for thinking of you. I knew I had to come and find you and tell you as soon as I could. So here I am." She grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from his body, exposing all of him to her hungry gaze. His heart pounded in his chest. All logic seemed to have left him, but he could have cared less. All that mattered was that she was here; she had come for him. 

He watched as Ginny reached for the bar of soap, turning it in her tiny hands just as he had done. Before his mind could register her intentions, her hands were on him and he was lost. His head fell back against the wall as her fingers slid up and down his cock, squeezing and turning her grasp as she went. It was bloody incredible! He looked down at her hands as they tugged at him, and felt as though his knees might give way from the sensation. Everything felt so warm and wet, and Harry shut his eyes tight, imagining himself pushing her up against the shower wall and slipping inside her. _Oh God_ , he thought, and his mouth hung open, though he wasn’t capable of sound at that moment. 

He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him, and he grunted as she slowed her pace. She bit her lip playfully, rotating the palm of one hand around the head of his cock, while the other continued to stroke his shaft. The water suddenly seemed cooler against the heat of his skin, and he knew that he was close. Ginny seemed to know this as well, because she increased her speed again, and he nearly lost his footing when she began gently twisting her hands in opposite directions, bringing the pleasure that coursed through his body to the boiling point.

It was all too much, the feel of her slippery hands on his cock, her flowery scent in the air, the way the water rushed down their bodies, making her shirt cling to every curve. The powerful need for release nearly overwhelmed him as she continued to move her hands up and down his length. Her soft voice speaking in his ear was his undoing.

"I want you, Harry. No one else but you." He came then, gasping and shaking from the force of it. He was suddenly overcome with a strong desire draw her closer, to somehow pull her within him, to show her what she meant to him. His hands cupped her face as his lips moved down toward hers.

 

"I want you, too, Ginny. So much." Her mouth opened under his and—

Harry sat up in bed, panting in the stifling heat that surrounded him. His body was drenched in sweat, and he buried his face in his hands, growling in frustration. It had all been a dream! _Of course it was a dream, you git! Why the hell would Ginny come and visit you in the shower? You’ve never even kissed her! Not to mention the fact that she’s got a boyfriend and it’s not you!_

Sounds in the room indicated that it was later than he’d thought, and he peeked out just in time to see Dean heading toward the bathroom, whistling happily. Harry scowled at his back and yanked his bed hangings aside with so much force that they ripped down and fell to the floor. 

" _Reparo_ ," he muttered angrily, having grabbed his wand from under his pillow. He turned around to find Ron blinking at him from where he still lay on his bed. 

"Wassamatter?" Ron asked groggily. Harry just shook his head dismissively and snatched his dressing gown from its hook, marching toward the bathroom. It made him feel slightly better when, as he walked into the shower, he heard Dean stub his toe and yelp in pain. _Serves you right, Thomas_ , he thought grumpily, but then his conscience got the better of him. What had Dean done that was so wrong? _So he noticed Ginny before I did; I’d say that makes me the prat, not him._

 

Fed up with himself, Harry showered and dressed quickly, leaving a sluggish Ron behind. In the common room, he took his favourite seat by the fire and, unable to stop himself, began to think about the dream. He’d just gotten to the part about taking her there against the shower wall when he smelled her familiar flowery scent. Sitting up taller and adjusting his robes on his lap, he breathed her in, willing the heat in his cheeks to go away. 

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny said cheerfully. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him.

 

"Morning, Ginny. Off to breakfast?" He looked into her eyes, but glanced away quickly; he suddenly felt paranoid that she’d be able to see what he’d been thinking. _Damn Snape_! He busied himself with a stray thread on the cuff of his robes. 

"Where were you just now? You looked to be about a million miles away." Her tone was one of amusement, mingled with concern.

Harry laughed. _Oh yeah, there’s a conversation I want to have!_ "Oh, I was just remembering a dream I had." _Shut up, you wanker, this is no time for the truth!_ He could feel the color rising in his face and was scrambling for a change of subject when Ron bounded into the room.

"I’m going to pass out if I don’t get to eat soon." Ron flopped into the seat next to Harry and glanced up at Ginny, unaware that he’d interrupted anything. "Seen Hermione yet?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head, but smiled all the same. "I’m sure she’ll be along soon." Just then, Dean appeared at her side and linked his hand with hers. For a brief moment, Harry thought he saw what looked like irritation cross Ginny’s features, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come, and she and Dean were walking toward the portrait hole.

"See you downstairs," she said over her shoulder with a smile, and was gone.

Ron made a clucking sound with his tongue. "Thomas seems awfully grabby, doesn’t he?" 

"Yeah," agreed Harry, who was glaring in the direction they’d walked.

"You all right, mate? It’s not nightmares again, is it?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry snorted. _Not exactly_. The concern in Ron’s voice snapped him out of his foul mood. The less Ron knew about Harry’s dreams, the better. "No, it’s nothing like that. I’m just not looking forward to today’s lesson with Snape." Ron seemed to accept this explanation without question, and they fell into silence while they waited for Hermione to appear.

They heard her approaching before she actually materialized, and Harry had to laugh. "Be thankful I’m not reporting you to Professor McGonagall, Bettina! If I catch you with another love potion, you’ll find yourself in her office before you can say Wonder Witch!" The door to the girls’ dormitory burst open and out came a fourth year girl with wavy blond hair, followed closely by Hermione, who looked a great deal like Mrs. Weasley at that particular moment. The fourth year cast a blushing look Harry’s way before darting toward the portrait hole. 

Hermione still fumed as she approached the two of them, but her expression softened as both Ron and Harry stood to greet her. "I’m glad that Fred and George’s shop is doing so well, but that love potion of theirs is just dangerous!" Harry nodded and led the way toward the Great Hall, relieved to be involved in a normal conversation.

"You know," said Hermione thoughtfully, "I still can’t fathom how they only managed three O.W.L.s apiece. Everything they make works exactly as it’s advertised. The Snackboxes, the love potion, those Daydream Charms--" Hermione shut her mouth so quickly and forcefully that her teeth snapped together. She looked aghast, while Ron appeared to be pretending that he hadn’t heard what she said. Harry sniggered to himself. _Daydream Charms? Who needs Daydream Charms?_ Somehow, Hermione’s comment made him feel better about the dreams he’d been having. He decided that maybe they were okay after all.

After a few more awkward moments, Hermione began discussing the upcoming Apparition test, and much to Ron’s apparent chagrin, the three D’s that Wilkie Twycross so revered. Harry’s mind wandered again to Ginny and the look of annoyance that he thought he’d seen in her eyes earlier. He thought there was a simple solution to her irritation. Harry grinned to himself as he pictured the thin and feeble Apparition instructor directing Ginny to memorize a slightly different mantra. Step one: _Ditch_ your boyfriend Dean. Step two: _Discover_ a certain messy-haired, bespectacled bloke who’s right in front of you. Step three: _Date_ him immediately. 

Harry chuckled and shook his head forcefully, trying to rid himself of the image of Ginny from his dream, pouty-lipped and sensual. It wouldn’t do to continue this line of thought with her sitting a few seats away from him at breakfast with Dean glued to her side. 

"Wrackspurts giving you trouble again, Harry?" asked a gentle voice to his right, and he turned to see Luna entering the Great Hall just behind them.

He laughed and nodded. "Something like that, Luna." She patted his arm sympathetically and drifted off toward the Ravenclaw table. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to their seats, Ginny looked up and smiled warmly at them, her eyes lingering on Harry for an extra moment. When at last he sat down and tucked into his breakfast, he couldn’t seem to wipe the silly grin from his face.

"What’s up with you?" asked Ron, cocking an eyebrow at him over his glass of pumpkin juice. 

"Wrackspurt got me," said Harry, chancing a furtive glance in Ginny’s direction. 

"Wrack—"

"Never mind," Harry said laughingly. "I’m all right." Ron shared a concerned look with Hermione but he didn’t question further. 

  


 


End file.
